It's Your Choice
by louise95
Summary: Rose has been diagnosed with a heart problem after Dimitri's restoration. Set at the church, during Dimitri's proclamation. ONE-SHOT


**Summary:**  
>Rose has been diagnosed with a heart problem after Dimitri's restoration. Set at the church, during Dimitri's proclamation. ONE-SHOT<p>

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say, for those who are requesting follow-up chapter/s for my other one-shot; Sorry I wasn't good enough, that I haven't started making it and it may take time before I post it up. I'm still looking for an inspiration and will still set up a storyline. But I do want to thank you for ALL of your support. xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

'Love fades, mine has'

As soon as he said that, I staggered back. It can't be.

'I'm dreaming right? This is all just a dream. I'm sure I'll wake up any minute now.' I thought to myself, trying to convince myself that this is all my imagination.

I tried to pinch myself but unfortunately, I didn't 'wake up'. As soon as I realised that this is all true, my tears threatened to fall down. I can hear my heartbeat accelerating, but not in a good way. My eyes started to water. I looked at him, at those deep, brown orbs to confirm what he said. I started hyperventilating with what I saw and I started to shake my head no and kept muttering, "No"

I took short, choppy breaths as I kept staggering backwards. Not looking where I was going, I tripped on a pew and almost fell on my butt. He tried to reach for me but he didn't need to.

I took a huge breath, turned around and ran out. I didn't look back because I know that it'll just hurt me more. And I also know that if I did, he would've seen my tears fall. But I guess it's inevitable. I mean, what do you expect?

I can't believe that after all I've done for him- tracked him down and searched for a 'cure'- he just disregarded me like some piece of trash! I even broke out Lissa and I's mortal enemy just to get that information I needed for him to be turned back.

If I had the power to wield Spirit, I would've been the one who staked him. But I'm not a wielder. Lissa was just the one who staked him but I was the one who went through all the troubles to find that information.

I was a few yards away from the church door's, along the garden path, when I stopped abruptly. My heart constricted as I had a hard time breathing. I felt my heart expanding continuously, beating faster and faster, but not ever slowing down.

I searched for my pills somewhere in my pockets as I bent over a little and tried to calm down. I managed to find my pills after a few tries but was unsuccessful with calming down. My hand was starting to shake and I started sweating cold sweat. I took a few pills out of the bottle, trying not to spill or drop it with my shaking hands...

**DPOV**

I stared at her retreating figure. But before she got through the church doors, I saw a tear spill from her eye. Just a few seconds ago, I told her 4 words that probably crushed both our worlds. Saying those words were like dipping myself into toxic waste. It pains me to say so but I know that it's what's right. She can have a much better life without me. Even if it hurts, Adrian will be much better choice for her, rather than me, an ex-Strigoi.

I took deep breaths to calm my nerves, and to prevent tears from spilling out. When I calmed down enough, I took a sit on the pew, thinking if what I did was right. Was it?

'It's for the best. She'll have a much better future without you' I kept repeating to myself. I myself am having a hard time believing it.

I stood up and made my way to Vasilissa's place. Barely paying attention with my surroundings, I still thought about what I have just done. Eventually, I realised that I reached a door. But this door is not Vasilissa's. It's Roza's. I mean, Rose. I don't know why my feet brought me there.

I inhaled and her scent sent painful shocks to my chest. I inhaled as much as I can so that she will be etched into my memory further, even if it may hurt. After I had enough 'dose' of Rose, I willed my feet to move to Vasilissa's.

I reached her door and knocked. Just before I went to church, she told me to meet her at her place so that we can chat. Lord Ozera opened the door and ushered me in. Well, us, in since I had guardians following me.

We chatted and they invited me to have supper with them when they saw it was dinner time. Apparently, Lord Ozera has been cooking while the Princess and I were left alone to talk about random things.

I really enjoyed the supper. They had a very juicy, roasted Lemon Rosemary Turkey along with some country style mashed potato with homemade gravy. After we finished, I helped them clean up. I bid them goodbye and I was about to open the door when we heard a frantic knock. I opened the door and looked at a young guardian, who was perspiring a lot, seeming like he had just ran a marathon or maybe just finished working out in the gym.

"Is Princess Dragomir here?" he asked, somewhat agitated.

The Princess must've heard her name so she poked her head out from the living room. She asked, "Yes? What can I do for you?"

With a deep breath the guardian said "I was told by Dr. Olendzki to inform you to come to the Court hospital, right this instant. She said it's really urgent."

Vasilissa processed what he said. She then took her coat from the coat rack, dragged Lord Ozera and told me to come with them. And I did so. After all, I just told her a few days back that I owe her my life.

We reached the Court hospital within a short while. We went to the receiving area and asked for Dr. Olendzki. The nurse told us that she's just doing something important and that she'll be with us shortly. We only waited for just about minute or two when she appeared. Her face was grim and she seemed to have puffy, red eyes.

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Guardian Belikov." she nodded at us, "You you kindly follow me please."

We followed her to a room just around the hallway we were in. She stopped at the door with her hand on the knob, took a deep breath and said, "I need you all to understand that you have to be ready with what I'm about to show you. Or atleast somewhat ready."

She gave us a few moments ad we nodded our heads 'Yes' at her. She turned the knob and ushered us in. There, in a hospital bed, lay a really pale body, with tubes connected to various machines that seemed to have been turned off. The person laying on the bed had her hair covering her face.

We moved forward, towards the body, and once we got a close look at who it was, my world and heart shattered further. My companions made a gasping sound and then I heard sobbing from somewhere around me. But I didn't pay attention to that. All my attention were focused on the body of the person lying on the bed.

There, on the bed, lay my Roza-Rose, looking so pale and lifeless. I held onto her other hand on the other side of the bed as Vasilassa was holding the other. I tried to make myself believe that this is all just my imagination, but somewhere deep in me, I know that this is all true. I didn't bother holding back my tears for her.

How can I be so naive letting her go, making her believe that my love for her has faded when in reality, it just grew stronger. I wasn't able to grasp the idea that she loves me despite the things that I've done to her. She tried making me believe that I wasn't a monster in my previous state, that it wasn't my fault. I wanted to believe her, but it's hard to. But now, I realised, that I'm a bigger monster with what I've done- or much rather- told her a few hours back. I can't believe that I let go of the most important person in my life, the one who gives my world it's colour, the one that I strive for. I thought I was just letting her go in terms of finding a new partner but I would've never thought nor imagined that I let her go in terms of dying.

I've been so stubborn of trying to push her away when I should've been keeping her closer to me. I don't know how long I've been crying when I heard Vasilissa's ask how did Roza die.

"When Rose got back from Russia, I've already diagnosed something wrong with her system. I kept her on some pills, hoping to make it better, and it somewhat did. But just before the restoration of Guardian Belikov, she visited me. I performed the usual check-up with her and found that it it worsened. I asked her to be on bed rest for at least a week but I guess she didn't do it. Now, just a few days ago, she came back here, feeling worse. I tried to persuade her into bed rest again but she won't budge. I also asked her to stay away from stress as it can cause her cardiac arrest. A few hours ago, some guardians brought her here. I tried getting her back. But I couldn't. I'm sorry." she replied.

I choked on a sob. I can't believe it. I was the cause of her death. She would still be here if I didn't tell her such a big lie. She would still be alive and with me. No matter how hard I try, to take it back, I can't. For it's too late now. I can pity myself all I want, or wallow to my sadness, but it can never bring her back. I've made the biggest mistake in my life and I can do nothing to undo it. I've already chosen for her, even if I didn't know it at first...

**END**

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of going around the bush and crappy but I would very much appreciate your commentsreviews. Again, Thank you.

xoxo 


End file.
